Marked for Life
by stormcane
Summary: The growing pains of Jacob and Nessie as a couple, set seven years after Breaking Dawn. Will Jacob transcend his reservations and finally see Nessie as a full-grown woman? Will Nessie overcome her insecurities and succeed in seducing Jacob? Canon pairing, lemon-y.
1. Insecurities

**A/N: All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for creating Twilight. **

* * *

_"How long does this shit take to go into effect?" - The Bride, Kill Bill 2_

**Renesmee POV**

Closing my locker, I accidentally glanced at the mirror and winced. I looked every bit the sophomore that I am, taller than most girls my age, but just as awkward. I entered Forks high school as a freshman, and now I'm a part of the volleyball team. Vanessa Cullen, pretend-age 16, niece and adopted daughter of Forks high school alumni Edward Cullen and Bella Swan-Cullen.

The real me. Renesmee Cullen, almost 7 years old, vampire-human hybrid. Daughter of Edward Cullen (vampire) and Bella Swan-Cullen (formerly human).

I've grown fast enough to get high school out of the way as soon as possible, but not fast enough to finally move from cup A to cup C. Okay, maybe the most I can hope for is cup B, but still. The way my body matured throughout my first six years of life was phenomenal, especially when it came to my height. But that's about it. The curves that should have cropped up by now never materialized. I complained about it last night to my family in the Cullen mansion. My parents took an early vacation break from university and are home for the summer.

"I'm so gangly! And, with a face like dad's, you might as well call me Edward Jr." I'd wailed to Aunt Alice. She'd been clucking away as she tried to rub the calluses out of my hands with lotion, occupational hazards of being an ace spiker.

"Well," dad had smirked at me from the piano where he sat with mom, "I did look a lot like you when I was twelve, Junior."

He'd been listening to my ramblings like he always did, in more ways than one. Mom had nudged him silently with a look that said 'don't feed her insecurities'. Was I being insecure? Maybe I was. But I felt cheated. Full maturity at seven years old, my ass. I'm almost seven and I still looked like a teenager.

Resolving not to let my insecurities ruin my Friday, I tugged at my boots impatiently, humming softly to myself in the near-empty locker room. Five o'clock. He's here, I thought, shuddering in anticipation. He's waiting at the parking lot for me, probably sipping soda inside his car, nursing a canteen of soup for me to share before we drive to Charlie's. A thrill ran through my body. It's so fun to have a best friend who will always be there. Although I've wished and wished for some romantic change in my relationship with Jacob, I couldn't help but be content with the way he showered me with affection for the past seven years of my life. He's mine, and no one can take him away from me.

As was my routine, I walked calmly through the gym, slapping high-fives with my teammates. I've learned to keep up the normal human pace when I'm around other people – pure humans who would notice if I walked too fast or spiked the ball too hard. But today, I wanted to fly out of the building. It's Friday and I can have my Jacob with me for two days.

Everyone was out in the parking lot when I got there. I had to navigate slowly between several rows of cars to get to where Jacob parked, occasionally turning my head to shouts of "hey, Cullen" from my classmates. A local band had a scheduled concert downtown and everyone – except me – was going. Hopefully, Jacob wouldn't mind me being a few minutes late. Jacob was the most patient person I know, and he never got angry with me. He's the best, I thought to myself. Jacob was –

- standing in front of his car arms folded across his chest, surrounded by girls. Some of them standing close enough that their fronts were rubbing on his arms.

My mood quickly changed from giddy excitement to blistering rage. These _bitches_. They dared mess with me again. I stomped to where they're standing, my Jacob in the middle of their wicked little group. Juniors, ugh. They'd seen Jacob frequently enough since I started attending school, usually during the end of the week when Jacob came home from university for the weekend. They never missed the chance to flirt with him while I was in volleyball practice.

"Your little sister's here", one girl, the blonde, snickered snidely when I came into view, stepping away from Jacob as he rushed forward to meet me. Her friends giggled, all looking furtively in my direction. I knew what they saw and I smiled, automatically shifting to the runway walk I'd practiced daily with Aunt Rose.

_Yes, I'm wearing a vintage Ferragamo leather jacket, bitches_. I turned my body just a bit for them to see every single item I had on. Hopefully, they wouldn't be able to sleep thinking of my outfit today.

Then Jacob was lifting me off the ground in a tight bear hug. I melted, feeling my face flush a deep red, as I stared into his eyes.

"Hi, Nessie" he breathed, his eyes going soft like they always did when he looked at me.

"Hi, Jake," I huffed, feeling a bit shy. We walked to his car and I waited for him to open the door for me, checking out his denim-clad butt as he walked around the car to the driver's side.

I began noticing fluttery feelings whenever Jacob's around a few years back, after he first kissed me on my mouth. It was an accident. He was aiming for my cheek but I turned my head so he kissed my lips instead. He laughed at my shocked expression, which stayed on all throughout dinner with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet. I floated off the ground thinking of the kiss for the rest of the week, but Jacob seemed to have forgotten about it when I saw him again. It was our first mouth-kiss and it changed the way I regarded him permanently.

I'm in love with Jacob Black. Imprinting aside, I knew that he's the man I desire, and I will have him feel the same about me one way or another.

Once this feeling was clear to me, I began noting stuff about him that I didn't notice during my earlier years. I loved the way his muscles ripple on his arms and the smell of his sweat. I've noticed how his lips moved when smiles and imagined those same lips on mine, kissing me for real. My heart did somersaults as his scent filled the interior of the car. If only I knew how to flirt with him so that he'd stop seeing me as his little sister.

Charlie greeted us warmly when we got to his place, taking our jackets and asking about the concert downtown. He let us in and hurried back to his spot in front of the TV. Mom and dad were fixing dinner. I walked to the clearing behind the house hand in hand with Jacob, holding a net and a volleyball. We can play ball for a while before we have to eat dinner with Charlie.

"Good spike, Ness!" Jacob called out to me, collecting the ball from where it landed out of his grasp on the ground. His head turned to the direction of La Push sharply as he got in position to serve. I guessed he could hear his brothers as they prepared for their night time run.

"You can go now, you know", I said, smiling. I wanted him to say no, to stay a bit longer, but I knew he missed his brothers while he's away.

"And miss dinner? No way," He answered, although his eyes still strayed to the forest longingly. "It's venison, tonight. Edward's cooking."

He served, we volleyed, but my mind was elsewhere. I'd always enjoyed watching Jacob phase throughout the years we'd been hunting, but the change was too fast for me to see anything. For a while now, I'd always wondered why I didn't look closer whenever he changed forms.

"Can you phase slower this time?" I blurted out, immediately turning red. Fortunately, Jacob was concentrating on the ball that he didn't notice my embarrassment.

"Oh?" he asked absentmindedly, eyes following the trajectory of my serve, arms extended, "Why?"

"Because I want to see you naked", I muttered softly, hoping he didn't hear.

The ball dropped to the ground with a thud. My dad harrumphed loudly from inside the house as if clearing his throat, which was stupid because he never needed to do that, being a vampire and all. Mom's muffled snicker. After a second, Jacob's barking laugh filled the clearing. I looked at him, blushing furiously. Then, chagrined, I realized he thought I was joking.

"That's a good one, Nessie," he choked out, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "Made my day, kid."

Dad went out the back porch as Jacob was still recovering from his fit of laughter, holding a fork with a steaming chunk of venison at its tip. He held the fork out to Jacob, who immediately gobbled up the steak in one bite.

"Too spicy?" Dad asked Jacob, who's standing still with his eyes closed as he contemplated the flavor. I busied myself dismantling the net and picking up the ball, but I knew without looking up that my dad was glaring at me meaningfully. I knew I was in for it as soon as Jacob left tonight.

"S'okay," Jacob replied, still chewing, "Needs a dash of A1 sauce, but the heat is fine." Dad was looking at Jacob with narrowed eyes, as if searching his mind for god-knows-what. My father can be strange sometimes, especially when it comes to my relationship with Jacob.

Dinner was uneventful, with my parents standing by the counter being lovey-dovey, and Jacob and I eating steak with Charlie in front of the television. Charlie learned throughout the years that whatever strange illness my mom had contracted after her wedding irrevocably damaged her appetite for regular food. He didn't ask about it.

To Charlie's relief, I more than made up for my mother's lack of appetite, eating multiple plates of food during the times when we would eat dinner at his house. Human food, I found, was very filling, especially after exercise. I heard Grandpa Carlisle talk about the shift of my preference to human food when I was around five years old. He thinks the change was due to my increasing interest in sports. Physical exertion always made me hungrier, and human food was always more accessible than blood.

After I've waved goodbye to my almost-boyfriend, we went back home to the Cullen house. Charlie was sad to see us go, but we promised to go back next week. No one talked inside the car, but my mom kept darting glances at dad, as if she expected him to say something. I kept my mind clear of anything relevant until we got to the Cullen driveway.

"What was that stunt you pulled before dinner? About asking to watch Jacob phase?" Dad asked, meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"It was a _joke_, dad," I replied defiantly, silly tears stinging my eyes all of a sudden. I wished he would just drop the subject already. We were moving at a snail's pace through the trees, indicating that my oh-so-traditional father had more to get off his chest.

"You're lucky he's dense enough to think nothing of your provocative words, young lady," I saw his hand tighten on the wheel, "if you flirted like that with some other guy, you'd have been in trouble."

That did it. All my frustration at watching Jacob flirt with the girls in the parking lot, plus my insecurities about my figure, boiled over. I burst into exasperated tears, which brought on a concerned glance from mom. "That's just it! He doesn't see me in that way! How much longer do I have to wait before he sees me as a woman? How can I even flirt with him, when he keeps seeing the baby girl he helped potty train six years ago whenever he looks at me?" I wailed.

In my head, I went over the scene with Jacob and the flirting juniors, especially the part where Jacob stood there laughing along while he let the girls rub their tits on his arms. Then a scene in the beach one summer ago when I saw Jacob whistling with the other Quileute boys at several tourist girls sunbathing in the nude. "How many more years do I have to endure seeing _that_, dad?"

"Maybe you ought to talk to him, Edward. You know, man to man," mom said quietly from the passenger seat as we stopped in front of the porch. I rushed out before the car came to a complete stop, nimbly jumping to the porch in one smooth move. The door opened, and there's Aunt Rose, a pint of Haagen Daz ice cream and a silver spoon in her hands.

"And tell him what? That he should stop looking down the cleavage of other girls and stare at my daughter's breasts instead? Be serious, Bella," I heard my father reply. I didn't want to listen anymore.

Running up the stairs, sobbing, gripping my ice cream, I just wanted to burrow in my mattress and stay there until my body changes. Maybe that's how caterpillars changed into butterflies. They piled on layers and layers of silk and slept until it's time to change.

"Want to talk about it?" said a cheerful voice from the foot of my bed. That must be Aunt Alice. She always seemed to know when I needed someone to ask about girl-boy stuff. My mom was no help in that department, she flounders when it comes to flirting, much like me. Her best advice was to wait for Jacob to make the first move.

"Aunt Alice, can we call Nahuel? I want to ask how long his sisters developed… physically," my voice was muffled under the layers of blanket wrapped around me. I can tell uncle Jasper was around the room because I suddenly felt calm, like the air I breathed in soothed me in profound ways.

"Aw, come here, silly," Aunt Alice gently peeled the blankets off me one by one, "it's not about having big breasts or a rounded figure. Most supermodels have medium-size breasts and still look drop dead gorgeous. Besides, small perky breasts are appealing in a cute way." She glanced towards the shadow near the bookshelf, as if looking for confirmation. I heard a low chuckle. Uncle Jasper must be standing there.

"Although a trip to Brazil wouldn't hurt, either" Aunt Alice murmured, almost to herself, "Give him time to miss you over the summer. Maybe his feelings will change if he didn't see you for several months. Besides, there's no telling when your final growth spurt will occur. It's best if he didn't see the transformation happening so you can surprise him when you come back."

I bolted upright, "You really think so?" I'd trust Aunt Alice to be honest with me, but I knew she's giving advice blindly, considering she can't see my future. Three months without Jacob, the thought made me feel lonely. More than lonely, I felt devastated. But if this was the only way to jumpstart the romance aspect of my relationship with Jacob, I'm grabbing it.

The next morning, I drove down to La Push to meet Jacob. He's still sleeping on the couch when I got there, and Billy let me in. My Jacob must have stayed up all night with his pack, scouring the nearby forests for newborn vampires, created by stragglers from the Seattle vampire epidemic. I looked at his sleeping face, contemplating how I can kiss him in his sleep without waking him up. I was halfway through my plan when his eyes fluttered open, focusing on my face sleepily. I held my breath, waiting for him to crack a joke about the proximity of my face to his, sighing in relief when he closed his eyes again.

He pulled me close burying his face in my neck, "What a wonderful way to wake up." he said, his voice still heavy with sleep. Suddenly, a deep feeling of thirst ran through my body like an electric current. I can feel his pulse on my neck, smell his blood flowing under his skin. It's been so long since I tasted his blood. It's been so long since I was connected with him intimately in the way my vampiric nature demanded. I shaped my lips into a wide O and latched onto his exposed skin. His skin pierced as my teeth made contact, and I sucked out just the tiniest gush of thick blood. I drank just enough to give me my fix for the week. Jacob groaned, a drawn-out intoxicating sound, as I broke free.

We held each other close for several minutes, breathing heavily. Biting Jacob always made me feel closer to him emotionally. I have always wondered if he felt the same emotional connection when he lets me draw his blood. I twisted my face to look in his eyes. I watch as his dilated pupils contract slowly. I licked my lips, still tasting his blood, and whispered, "Yum". His lips parted as his breath became a shallow intermittent stream. His eyes closed, and he leaned until our lips were almost touching.

"Breakfast," Billy called out loudly from the kitchen, and we finally disentangled.

"Argh. This is bad," I heard Jacob mutter as he lifted himself up to a sitting position. His skin was flushed, and he was muttering curses as he struggled to get up.

"What's wrong, Jake?" My concern for him flooding my consciousness, washing away the last of the heady sensations that came with drinking human blood.

"Sweet Nessie, can you go ahead and eat breakfast without me? I need a cold shower," he said, almost like he's apologizing for something. Or maybe he just felt nauseous from the blood loss.

I nodded, watching as he stumbled towards the bathroom. I sat across Billy and went at the overflowing plate of food he prepared for me like my life depended on it. Billy and Charlie would sit together smiling whenever they watched Jacob and I eat. My appetite was bigger than Jacob's at times, especially after I've had my dose of blood. His blood.

I polished off my plate, and prepared Jacob's breakfast. I was just adding pickles to his three-tier bacon sandwich when he came out of the shower dripping water. He's wearing a new pair of jeans, but no shirt. I swallowed, staring at his chest – and the line of muscles around his torso - like a deer caught in a car's headlights, before forcing my eyes away. He sat down beside me and started on his sandwich. He was back to normal, cheerfully bullying me into eating half of the pickles I put in his sandwich.

After breakfast, we went for a walk. Nervously, I waited for an opening to tell him about my summer excursion with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to Rio. I clasped his hand tighter, relishing the warmth and knowing that I would miss it while we're apart. He was telling me all about his classes in uni, how his geeky classmate and pack-mate Seth Clearwater helped him with the academic side of college, while he helped him snag dates in nearby clubs after school. I listened, pretending to be unbothered by the implications behind his stories. So, my Jacob is a date-magnet now?

"Most of the things they teach about machines I know already, it's just the theoretical side of things I have to worry about. I wish most of my classes are in the lab, their fancy name for an indoor garage…" he's having fun telling me about his engineering courses, but I'm still stuck on the previous topic.

"Jake, how exactly do you find dates for Seth?" I tried to keep my voice impassive, but failed.

"We go to clubs and girls start talking to me. I introduce him as my younger brother and he gets all their numbers. He's so pleased with himself afterwards, it's funny," he was chortling to himself until he noticed that I wasn't laughing along. "Ness, what's up? You're awfully quiet."

I took a deep breath, held it, and said, "I'm going away for a vacation. Rio. With Aunt Alice."

Jacob stopped walking as he digested the news. Then, at a much slower pace, we started walking again.

"How long will you be away?" he asked, unconsciously tightening his grip on my hand.

"Three months," even to myself, I sounded out of breath. "But, I _will_ call you, Jake. Daily, if you want me to. Twice a day. Thrice on weekends." I was babbling and I knew it, but there was nothing I could do to keep the smile from fading in his eyes. I stared at him, at the face of the man I love, wishing I never told him about the trip. I wanted to kick myself for agreeing with Aunt Alice's plans at all. Something about the way he looked up to the sky with his lips pursed reminded me of a child about to cry. "You can come with me, if you don't have summer classes. Come with me, Jake." I implored desperately. I was close to tears now myself.

Jake pulled me close to him before he led me to a nearby driftwood. It's as if he couldn't speak, his eyes are so guarded I can barely detect any emotion in them. As soon as we sat down, he locked his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, my back to his chest. I didn't like this. I couldn't see his face at all. I twisted around to face him, or tried to, but he wouldn't let me.

"Hush, Nessie," he admonished quietly, "Let me speak without looking at you. I don't think I can go through with this if I told you all this while you're looking at me." There's an emotion in his voice I wasn't familiar with, a heaviness I've never heard before. "I want you to go. Have fun with Alice. When you return, I'll be here. I'll be waiting."

_That's it? He's not even going to stop me?_ I yelled inside my head, stupidly wishing he would at least say something to keep me from going away. Worse yet, I felt like backtracking and taking it all back. I didn't feel like going anymore.

When I could speak, I forcefully turned around to face him, "Will you ask me to bring you back a t-shirt, Jake?" That came out more bitterly than I intended, despite my attempt at humor. I still couldn't meet his eyes, I felt so hurt that he would just allow me to leave.

"Screw the t-shirt," he growled, lifting my chin. I noticed his eyes were unusually bright and red around the edges. Then more softly, "As long as you come back. Come back to me, my Nessie."

And, he kissed me.


	2. Changes

_Watching your daughter being collected by her date feels like handing over a million-dollar Stradivarius to a gorilla_. - Jim Bishop

**Edward POV**

The wind was blowing from the direction of the ocean, which may be the reason why Jacob's scent was less intense as he drove down the drive to our abode. It's either that or I'm getting used to his scent. Not a good thought. The idea of imprinting – rather, his imprinting to my daughter – never made me feel comfortable. Just the notion that he had some claim to my daughter, magically induced or not, made me bristle. I guess all fathers felt this way.

Later today, my daughter Renesmee is boarding a plane to Rio, along with Bella and I, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie. Bella and Alice, along with Rose and Esme, spent all of last night doing last minute preparations. All the discussion on which sunblock lotion would work best and longest on our skin type got to me after a few hours, so I decided to come out and wait for Jacob to come along. Bella has been pushing me into having a man to man talk with him for a while now, ever since that night at Charlie's. This time was as good as any.

Jacob's car came to view, and so did his thoughts. He was torn between making a big dramatic case about the whole vacation thing, and letting Nessie go. He seemed to be leaning towards the latter, willing for her to have some time off away from Forks, see the rest of the world, make new friends. He was trying hard not to seem like a stupid needy prick about it, and failing dismally.

"Hi, Jacob", I greeted him pleasantly with a knowing smile, which I know infuriated him, "how are you today?"

"Like you need to ask…" he replied, not looking at me as he stepped out of his car. "Where's Nessie?"

"Still in her room, sleeping. It's five o'clock, let her sleep in."

It took me all of one minute to decide what to do next. Only two options seemed unthreatening enough. Bella did ask me not to be too harsh on him, be calm about it, and I said I'm going to try. The first was to take him deep into the forest and shake the testosterone out of him, so that he will never feel any sort of hormonal urge towards my daughter, regardless of the way she provokes him into making a move. The second is to talk to him about Nessie's feelings, see if he had any idea that her feelings for him have changed, and use his responses to decide whether to give him the 'girlfriend's father' talk or simply strangle him on the spot.

"Let's talk over there, shall we?" I smiled, gesturing to the forest like a maitre'd would to a loyal patron. I pretended not to notice his discomfort at what's coming. He followed grudgingly, hands in his pocket, letting me lead away from the house, and out of Bella's earshot.

"What's this about, bl—Edward?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Renesmee likes you. She's been feeling that way for a while now." I said matter-of-factly without turning around.

"I know," Jacob replied, still not looking at me. He began humming inside his head, in his native Quileute, and I turned around to glare at him.

"I mean she likes you, _likes_ you," I repeated, watching his face closely.

"I _know _that," he repeated tersely, looking at me directly for the first time, eyes snapping.

"You are not to do anything about it." Not a question.

"f'course not," he mumbled, but a stray thought broke through his silent humming, an image of bright sunlight, a strong breeze and the saltiness of tears. Warm soft lips. A very wet kiss. Without thinking, I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the nearest tree, not minding the scattering of falling leaves and bird's nests around us.

"You _tongued_ her, you bastard!" I yelled in his face, grinding my teeth. "You put your _filthy_ tongue inside my daughter's mouth!"

So much for staying calm. At least I didn't break his bones, so Bella would not react too violently. Jacob wouldn't bruise too badly either, I contemplated grimly. Jacob heaved, shoving me back towards another tree. More leaves falling. I can sense the furious ripples running through his body as he struggled to control his anger.

"We _kissed_!" he yelled back menacingly, arms akimbo. "I don't know how you do it in Vampire-ville, but around here, we use our lips and tongue." He stayed furious for a second longer, then he seemed to deflate. He looked at me helplessly, shaking his head.

"It just happened, Edward. I can't promise it wouldn't happen again, but I _swear_ to you, I have no thought of doing anything else." He sounded sincere, even a little abashed. I would have believed him if not for the slight shift in his thoughts. One second he was thinking of the kiss he shared with Renesmee, and the next, a complicated knitting pattern of some native blanket. And there's that song again. He's hiding his thoughts again. That made me suspicious.

"Now look here—" I started, when a series of high-pitched shrieks broke into our conversation. It came from the direction of the house.

"That's Nessie!" Jacob whispered, stunned.

I turned and ran towards the house, knocking over a couple of trees in my haste. Jacob was hot on my heels, running as fast as he could in his human form, too panicked to shift forms. What could she be screaming about? Images of her being attacked, being ripped apart by some unknown enemy, flitted through my brain, making me run faster. But we would have known beforehand if some stranger came crashing into our midst. It didn't make sense. All I knew was she was in some sort of pain, judging by the way she was screaming.

They were all gathered in Renesmee's room when we got to the house. Bella yelling reassurances from the far corner of the room, Jasper beside her. Alice beside Renesmee on the bed, trying to calm her down. Rose and Emmet holding up a blanket over the bed, shielding Renesmee from view. Carlisle and Esme rushed out of the room one after the other. It's whirlwind of activity in there, and I tried to catch Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts before turning to the thoughts of everyone else.

_Gauze, sterile gauze. That will do for now._ thought Carlisle.

_Cotton petticoats. Wash them to get rid of the starch._ thought Esme.

I stepped inside the room to where Bella is standing, ignoring Rose's hiss. Nessie had stopped screaming, but she was still ashen-faced and shocked. Her tear-streaked face turning towards me and I looked at her in horror. Jacob rushed in, dodging Emmet and going around the bed to stare at what I thought was the most gruesome scene I could ever look at: Renesmee sitting on blood-soaked blankets. We stared, dumbfounded.

"Get out, Jacob!" Renesmee screeched when she saw him, covering her face with her hands.

Emmet and I grabbed one arm each and half-dragged, half-carried an unresisting Jacob outside the door, to the hallway. Jacob looked as stunned as I was, eyes wide and staring. There was confusion in them, partly from Renesmee's refusal to let him in the room and partly from the sight of the blood on her bed.

"What was that?" I asked Emmet, still not completely sure what I just saw. The smell of blood was strong, but something about it was off, as if the blood wasn't fresh.

"Nessie's having ministrations," Emmet whispered to us, a bit smug about being in the know, "Rose says it's perfectly normal, just a lot of blood involved, and Bella's staying away just in case it gets to her. By the way, Bella's excited about the whole thing, like it's a milestone or something."

"Minis—what?" Jacob exclaimed, the shock starting to drain off him.

My mind was reeling, as if I have the answer inside my head but I can't quite grasp it. I concentrated on remembering what I read a long time ago from Carlisle's medical books. Something about ovaries, follicles and endocrinal changes in human females. I slumped to the floor, leaning on the hallway wall, relieved. I glanced up at my big, ignorant oaf of a brother still earnestly trying to explain to Jacob what's happening inside and allowed myself a moment of levity. Ministrations indeed, I chortled.

Carlisle was back with Esme, who nimbly walking around us carrying piles of gauze and cotton. Carlisle looked amused, smiling widely when his eyes rested on Jacob's confused expression. I looked at Carlisle meaningfully but he raised his eyebrows at me. _What? I can't tell him?_ he asked silently.

"Come on, Jacob. I'll explain everything over breakfast," Carlisle put one arm around Jacob and led him downstairs.

I peeked inside the room and everyone's smiling. I let myself in, walking swiftly to Bella, who was now sitting next to Alice on the bed. Rose and Esme were neatly stitching together gauze and cotton, creating thick rectangular patterns. Alice was saying something about going to the store to get the necessary supplies instead of stitching fabrics together. Bella agreed with Alice, but Rose and Esme stiffly rejected the idea, saying that store-bought pads would only lead to poor hygiene and rashes. Esme wrinkled her nose in disgust when Alice mentioned tampons. Jasper was at the corner, looking outside impassively, as if trying to blot out all the woman-talk around him.

Bella squeezed my hand, her face beaming with pride, "Our daughter… she's…" She had so much emotion in her eyes that she would have been crying right now. Her happiness was contagious, and I couldn't help feeling emotional myself. "I know. Amazing, isn't it?" I smiled back, kissing her hand, and looking at our daughter fondly.

Renesmee smiled ruefully, "Hi, Dad. Is Jacob alright? I was very rude to him, but I can't let him see me… like this." She gestured to her body.

"He's downstairs having breakfast with Carlisle", I said, a bit tense now that I remembered. My attention shifting quickly to _that_ conversation.

Carlisle was asking Jacob about his sisters, if he noticed anything strange about their behavior at certain times of the month. Unfortunately, Jacob wasn't as ignorant as Emmet about feminine issues, and he got what Carlisle was saying almost immediately. To my horror, the conversation turned in the direction I didn't want it to go.

"What happens now, Carlisle? Is she more human than vampire, then? I mean, biologically?" Jacob was asking, the annoying song back inside his mind.

"I'm guessing her cycle's the same as any normal human female, but she may be more irregular, given that she's half-vampire," Carlisle said. "It's just as well that she's going to Brazil to meet Nahuel's sisters. If there's a pattern to her menstrual cycle, we may be able to predict whether she is able to conceive like a normal human…" He stopped talking abruptly, probably guessing that I was eavesdropping.

"Conceive…" Jacob repeated breathlessly, his voice full of wonder, "This means… my Nessie can get pregnant?"

A series of images surged through his mind, overriding the Quileute song he keeps humming to himself. Renesmee healthy and glowing in maternity wear, smiling. Renesmee with a baby in her arms, a baby boy with black curls and chocolate-brown eyes. Then, the furious singing was back, drowning out the images and hiding Jacob's thoughts.

In a flash, I was beside Carlisle, glowering at Jacob. He stood up, poised for a fight.

"It means you can't have _relations_ with my daughter, especially now that she may conceive," I said tersely, trying to sound less menacing than I intended, for Carlisle's sake, "For a decade at least, until she turns eighteen." Then, in a whisper, "She's barely a decade old, Jacob. She's been with us for seven years. I beg you…"

To my surprise, Jacob sank down to his chair, guilt flooding his features. His eyes met mine.

_I understand what you're saying, bloodsucker. You know I can't – won't - allow myself to think of her in that way. Except for that kiss on the beach, and before that, in my house… _

He dropped his eyes.

_Shit. Now, I feel like a lecherous pedophile. Thank you for reminding me. _

Then, the floodgates of his mind burst open, spewing everything he never meant for me to see. An image of Renesmee naked on his bed. The way his body burned with lust when they kissed on the beach last weekend. How he had relieved himself in the bathroom after Renesmee drank his blood. How he'd imagined their first night together, her nubile body fitting his so perfectly…

I hissed, shocked at how detailed his fantasies are.

"Jacob…" I said through my teeth. A warning.

"Take her away!" he whispered, his voice breaking, desperate, "As far away from me as possible. Before I do something I'll regret…"

A soft but audible gasp came from the top of the stairs. Exchanging a horrified glance with Jacob, we both rushed to where the sound came from. There stood Renesmee, hands over her mouth, fat tears dripping down her face.


	3. Transition

"_I knew that little girl and I saw the light in her eyes, and no matter what you say or do, that's still what I see"_ – Finn, Great Expectations

**Jacob POV**

By the time I got home from work, Billy was cooking dinner. He looked up when I entered. "No calls," he said robotically, answering the question in my head. The same question I've been asking him when I got home from work, for the past weeks. How long has it been? Over a month? It's not as if I wasn't expecting this silence, but I figured she would miss me enough to overlook the painful conversation she eavesdropped on that day. My Nessie. She would still be mad. I've handled her anger before, with tolerant indulgence, but even I had to admit this is different. We've never been apart for this long. We've never had to go for a day not knowing what the other is thinking. I hung around the kitchen morosely after dinner, waiting for Billy to retire to his room before I called my lifeline.

The phone rang once. Twice. Thrice. Finally, someone picked up on the fourth ring.

"Bella?" I whispered, although no one's around to hear me. Somehow, talking to my bestfriend-turned-spy over the phone in the middle of the night to ask about her daughter – who happens to be the love of my life – felt strange. That Bella allowed me to check on Nessie secretly was the only thing that kept me from going insane with worry.

"Jake! We're in the middle of a hunt in the Amazon jungle, I had to move away from the others to take this call. What's up?" She asked in her ringing voice.

"How's Nessie? Is she hunting with you?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"She didn't come with us, she went with Rose last week," she paused. "Jake, are you sitting down? I need to tell you something."

There was a tone in her voice that made me do just that. "I am now. Tell me." Bella seemed to be hesitating, the way she usually did when she thought I might react badly to whatever she has to say. I started to feel anxious.

"I think Nessie has a boyfriend," she said quickly, her voice almost a whisper. "She made some friends around the resort area where we lodged for a week, and there's this guy that stuck to her like glue. She talks to him on the phone every night. And, yesterday, I saw them kissing on the beach…" She trailed off, waiting for my reaction.

I stared at the peeling beige wallpaper around the room, stunned. For the first time in my life, I felt my heart stop, and didn't restart until the roaring in my ears reminded me I had to resume breathing. In my head, the image of the last time I was on the beach with Nessie came up. Only this time, there was another guy there, holding her close, arms around her waist. The roaring in my ears became unbearable.

"Jake? You didn't pass out, did you? Jake!" I heard Bella yelling from somewhere far away.

"I'm alright, Bella. Just a bit surprised." Was that my voice? It sounded dull and lifeless. "Is she happy?"

"She _looked_ like she was enjoying herself," Bella said carefully. "But you know, I think it's just a crush. I'm sure she's –" there was static on the phone and the line went dead.

I couldn't tell how I reached the forest in my state, but here I was, running on all fours, tearing at the wind as I tried to escape the dismal feeling in my gut. I waited for the numbness in my legs to wear off, but I barely felt the ground. Finally, I slowed down, catching the scent of my pack. As I waited for them to get to the clearing, I allowed myself a deep shuddering breath. That was when I felt it. With every breath I took, my body shuddered with a sudden crippling pain that came out of nowhere. Soon, I was gasping, trying to breathe in shallow streams, froth forming in my mouth.

_YOOOOWWWCCCHHHH_ – Seth

_Jake, get a grip! You're killing us! _– Quil

_Phase back! Phase back!_ - Embry

My pack had reached the clearing by the time I calmed down enough to phase. I was on the ground when Quil and Embry arrived, stumbling towards me. Seth was farther back in the trees, doubled over, we could hear his loud retching. Leah was the only one still in wolf form and she padded to the trees at other side of the clearing to change. I was too wrapped up in my own turbulent emotions to fully understand what my pack mates went through when they shared my thoughts.

Quil turned to me, worry creasing his face. "Jake, what was that, man? What happened?"

"Jealousy," Leah answered when I didn't, sounding superior as she looked at me speculatively. "But I could be wrong…"

Embry looked at Leah in amazement, "You didn't feel that at all? It was horrible."

"I felt it," said Leah. "I'm just more used to it than any of you." She smirked at me. "Did Nessie finally dump you?"

I glared at Leah, letting my irritation at her callous remark swell over all my other feelings like a welcome salve. I was at her throat in a second, letting out all my anger at the faceless guy fondling my girl in another continent, and my anger at myself for pushing her away in the first place. Growling, struggling to free myself from my brothers' restraints, I finally realized the gravity of what I had done. I pushed Nessie away from me, and all I can do is uselessly pick a fight with my annoying pack-sister to vent out my anger.

"That's right, Jacob," Leah spat, standing her ground, facing me, "run yourself to the ground for being _stupid_. You had a girl who worshipped you and you drove her away with your hang ups and wishy-washy attitude. You _let_ her go, you _suffer_ for it!" She stormed off to the northern woods, phasing among the trees.

Seth was shaking his head at his sister, "PMS?"

"More like permanent PMS," Embry snickered, still holding my arm. "Jake, are you ok now? Don't let Leah get to you. You know how she is."

I shrugged them off, feeling in control of myself for the first time since I talked to Bella, "I'm fine. I found out that Nessie's been hanging out with some guy and… I just lost it." I hung my head, ashamed at my loss of control earlier. "Go on to the south, I'll follow in a sec." I nodded to Embry and Seth, both already getting ready to phase. Quil stayed back, watching me as I slumped back down, my head in my hands.

"Look, Jake," Quil started, sitting beside me, "I know we're probably not in the exact same boat, but what you're going through now, I've been thinking about it for a long time. Ever since I imprinted on a two-year-old girl. Fortunately for me, I still have a few years to come to terms with the reality of the whole thing."

He looked up the sky and smiled, probably thinking of Claire. "You practically raised her as a surrogate parent, watched her grow up, and now she wants you as a man. That's beyond strange. It's insane."

I stared at Quil, seeing the unconditional acceptance of our fate in his eyes. I saw a man at peace with his destiny. I felt a whole new level of respect for him.

"I _bottle-fed_ that girl, Quil," I said gravely, knowing he would understand exactly what I meant.

"And scrubbed her back, picked out her shorts, sang her to sleep, wiped her snot, washed her poop… I _know_ all that," he threw back his head in laughter, and I couldn't help laughing weakly along with him. Then his eyes became serious again. "But when Claire gets older and she asks me to become her lover, I would do it in a jiffy. It doesn't matter what I think, or what I feel about touching her. Her happiness precedes _everything, _even my reservations."

"It just feels unfair, like I'm not giving her a choice," I looked down, unable to meet the eyes of my suddenly too-mature pack brother.

"Think of it in a different way, bro. Self-preservation. If you let her go, or she throws in the towel on your relationship, what state will you be in for the rest of your life? Nessie's been gone a month and you're dying of loneliness." Quil stood up, ready to resume patrol. "We _know_. We _feel_ it every night, Jake."

"Let's go," I got up and stretched, the night air suddenly too chilly on my skin. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find a leech tonight."

Despite the drama of the past night, the rest of the week went by with Leah not saying anything to aggravate me. Either she's smartened up or she's secretly happy that Sam and Emily's newest addition was named after her. Another boy, and this time they named the baby, Lee. It didn't take a genius to figure out where they got the name. Sam's bursting with pride, and I got to hear all about it whenever we meet to divvy up the patrol routes.

I was just scratching a mark on the calendar to start a new week when the phone rang. It must be Bella, I thought, but an ember of hope flared in one corner of my brain. Could it be Nessie? I cleared my throat a couple of times and got the phone.

In what I thought was my sexiest voice, I said, "Hello? Jake here."

"Oh. My mistake. I didn't realize I dialed a phonesex hotline," an ultra-polite male voice answered, "Please feel free to charge this number for any fees this call incurred. Goodbye."

"Hey, hey, bl—Edward!" I said, shifting back to my normal voice. "What's wrong? Why'd you call? Is Nessie ok?"

"I think they're on their way there, Renesmee and Rosalie."

"Wait a minute. You _think_?" I asked, "Why aren't you sure?"

"They ran while Bella and I were out," Edward's tone implied he's not at all happy about being duped, "I figured they went back. Seth mentioned you had a seizure in the forest a week ago. Renesmee's worried."

"Seth?"

"Yes. They talk every night, I thought you knew," Edward said, surprise in his voice, then suspicion, "So, did you actually _have_ a seizure or was that a ploy to make her go back?"

"I did not – " I began, too furious to continue. A part of me wanted to rush to the shop now and shake Seth until his teeth rattled. That traitor. "It's not a seizure, just… a fit of temper…" I finished lamely.

"Well, you're going to have to control yourself better than that when she gets there," Edward said drily. "She's changed."

"What do you mean changed?" I asked, worried.

"She's become more temperamental during the month we've been here. Hormonal, I guess, as Carlisle would put it," Edward's voice hardened. "Behave yourself."

"I know this is hard to believe, but I care about her as much as you do," I said, a bit defensively, "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Sure, sure," he mimicked my usual offhand comment perfectly. "We'll be along after a month and a half, right before school starts. Bella wants to go to Europe for her research."

"Have fun. Give my regards to Bella."

My heart started pumping wildly as the reality of what Edward just said hit me. My Nessie's coming back, and soon! By the time I pulled a shirt on and grabbed my bag to go to the shop, I was smiling from ear to ear. I was almost happy enough to forgive Seth for sneaking around and calling Nessie behind my back. Almost. Maybe later, when I'm less hyped, I'll have him circle our usual patrol route three more times before and after our run. Maybe I'll delete his whole phonebook full of Seattle girls' numbers.

Right now, though, I need a haircut. Nessie liked my hair short.


	4. ReImprinted

"_Have you never met a woman who inspires you to love? Until your every sense is filled with her? You inhale her. You taste her. You see your unborn children in her eyes and know that your heart has at last found a home. Your life begins with her, and without her it must surely end_." - Don Juan de Marco

**Jacob POV**

Striding up to the shop, I noticed several things. The first was that everyone stopped and stared when they saw me walk in. Even Old Man Joe, our employer for the summer, looked up from his books at the counter. I didn't blame them. A big grin on my face is hardly a regular occurrence around here. The second is that Seth, who's manning the surf-the-net-while-you-wait-for-your-car-to-be-fixed area of the shop, was looking at me from the corner of his eye strangely. I noticed because, of course, I was looking straight at him.

"What's up, Jake? Had a good night's sleep?" Seth asked, carefully, having noticed that I was intentionally making my way to where he is.

"I got a call from Edward this morning," I answered, still smiling. "It seems Nessie's coming back sooner than planned." I was directly in front of him now. "But of course you knew that already. Right, Seth?" His eyes widened as I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him behind the row of computers.

"What's the deal? You've been talking to Nessie all this time without telling me? You even bothered to keep this under wraps when we're phased like it's some big secret?" I got right to the point. Seth had the grace to look ashamed, not at all defensive. That may have been the only reason why I didn't shake him harder than I intended.

"Aw, c'mon, Jake. It's just her asking about your day, what you ate for lunch. Stuff like that," he said, straightening his collar roughly as I dropped my hands. "'sides, she promised me a new laptop if I reported _everything_." Pointedly, he looked at the line of customers waiting to use the internet. He walked away dismissively, not looking at me.

"Oh no, you don't,"I said. I could tell there's more and I grabbed his shoulder again. "What else? Why can't she call me instead if she's just asking about regular stuff."

It didn't make sense that I felt the tiniest bit jealous about Nessie talking to Seth, while I'm left in the dark worrying about her all day. I knew Seth and Nessie were close, like brother and sister. I knew I didn't have to feel like this about Seth, him being my brother and all, but I couldn't help it. It was so unfair. I've been meaning to talk to her about the careless remarks I made the last time, when she overheard me talking to her douchebag of a father about her. I gripped his shoulder harder, making sure it hurt.

Despite the pressure I was laying on him, Seth hesitated before answering, as if he's thinking of the best way to tell me without giving away too much. Or, without hurting my feelings. I began to feel nervous. "Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, man," he started, "but Nessie can't talk to you about regular stuff no more."

He was looking straight at me, and I was sure he noticed my wince when he said what he said. I felt hurt beyond words. Nessie can't talk to me about stuff? Why? What changed? We never had to keep anything from each other, even the smallest secrets. I pursed my lips, scowling at Seth menacingly to hide the hurt in my eyes. I've never been a crybaby, but right now, I'm so close to bawling my eyes out in front of my stupid pack-brother.

"She thinks something has changed about your relationship, with how she feels about you, but you probably should wait until she can tell you herself. I can't tell you much. I'm in deep shit for telling you all this as it is," Seth looked sympathetic, though a bit harassed by my scowling. "She'll come back tomorrow, right? Talk to her then."

I let Seth go, my mind still reeling from our conversation. It wasn't helping that all we got for today were a couple of flat tires and light calibration work. My mood was shot, and I trudged around the shop looking for more things to do. I wanted to pile on as much work as I can to keep my mind occupied, to keep the dread at bay. Although I still felt excited about seeing Nessie tomorrow, nerves are creeping around me like tanglevine.

What if she has already decided on her new boyfriend and say goodbye to me? Is this the real reason she came back, to tell me off gently? To thank me? A voice in my mind was shouting all these questions and I tried to muffle it out by pounding harder on the dented metal I was working on. The noise was so loud that I almost didn't hear a familiar voice calling to me from the front.

"Hello, Jacob," Emily's voice floated up to me, "Want a sandwich? Sam made enough to feed a battalion."

"Hey, Em! You're out of the hospital! Where's the baby?" I hollered back, wiping my hands on the towel around my neck as I stood up. She's standing with a basket of sandwiches in her arms, her eldest son Lev standing beside her, holding on to another basket. As I approached her, her welcoming smile faded.

"What's up, Jacob? You look sick." She was always the intuitive one, much like my older sister Rachel, especially when it came to my mood swings. I made a face as I grabbed four sandwiches from the basket. "Trouble with the imprintee?" she asked after studying my face for a while, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Headache..." I said evasively, not meeting her eyes. I never found it difficult to talk to Emily, but right now when my thoughts were riddled with doubts, I didn't feel like talking. I looked over to where Sam was showing off his newborn to Embry and Quil. Claire was there beside Quil, standing on her tiptoes to gaze at the baby. Sam met my eyes and smiled.

"I got two on you now, Jake. Not much of a contest and you're not even trying," he taunted good-naturedly, smug and cocky.

Despite our good relationship now, he never seemed to get over the Alpha-competition thing that almost split us apart in the past. Not that it mattered anymore. Sam finally finished his management course and has taken up a job in the town hall, letting Paul and Jared join my pack when he's busy with paperwork or toddler duties. Leah, surprisingly, did a great job subbing for both of us when we're busy with work or school. She seemed to enjoy ordering the rest of the boys around.

"Yeah, you're a _stud_, Sam," I retorted back, making Emily giggle beside me.

She was looking at her husband with the familiar loving gaze that was only for Sam, and he puckered his lips slightly, blowing her a kiss in response. I felt my heart twist a little bit. Would I ever see the same look on Nessie's face in the future? I pictured us together, like Emily and Sam, but I didn't know it was so hard to get to that point, with all my issues cluttering things.

As if reading my mind, Emily said, "She'll come around, don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say, you're both adults when you imprinted," I sighed, glancing to the side where Quil was braiding Claire's hair down her back.

"Actually, Jake, I'm a bit jealous of you and Quil," Emily said seriously, still looking at Sam who's now making loud cooing sounds to the baby in his arms while Embry shook with laughter, "You didn't have to hurt anyone to be with your fated ones." Her tone was suddenly tense and I knew she was talking about Leah. "If Sam raised me the way you did with Nessie, the way Quil's raising Claire, I wouldn't have resisted too much when it happened."

I stared at her, wondering if she's joking about that last bit. If she knew how awkward things were between Nessie and I right now, she might not have said what she said. I looked away to the road, lost in thought. I was still in the same pensive mood when the Uleys took off, leaving one full basket of sandwiches behind. It's nearly dark, and we're closing shop. I'm not ready to go home yet, not ready to turn wolf and bare all my insecurities to my pack-brothers. Not that they don't already know about them.

It took me two hours to prepare for patrol, making a mess in the bathroom. I cut my hair, took a shower then soaked in the bath, emptying Rachel's stash of aromatic bath salts. Chamomile, it said on the label. I took a deep breath and let the smell fill my lungs, waiting to feel the 'soothing' effect. I sneezed. This shit was supposed to relax me, not make me allergic. I stood up, rinsing the rest of the bubbles and decided that my mind was clear enough for me to phase.

I was just pulling on my navy blue sweat shorts when I heard Seth's manic howling a few yards away from my house. What the hell?

_Jake! What's taking you so long? Hurry—_

Seth was in full hyper mode when I phased, running around several rows of trees in his excitement.

_What's the problem?_ I growled, anticipating a leech sighting report. Good. I needed the exercise.

_Nessie! She's here! She set up camp in the forest, right on the treaty line!_

I froze on my paws, not daring to breathe. Did I hear right? Nessie was here? It took me a minute to grasp the implications. She's close by, I just need to sprint through the forest to get to her. In ten seconds, I can be with my sweet Nessie again. Seth was jumping up and down now, waiting for me to break free from my daze. "Come on, everyone's there already!"

I sped ahead of Seth towards the spot where I know she will be waiting along with the rest of my pack. Then, just a twenty yards away from the campsite, I stopped. I motioned for Seth to go first, and he looked at me as if I were crazy. _Maybe I am going crazy_, I said to Seth, who was the only one besides me still in wolf form. My body was trembling with anticipation, nerves, elation and something else, a feeling that was a darker version of my love for the girl I imprinted on. A strange, burning desire that's making me shudder with its intensity.

I phased back to human form, my hands shaking as I struggled to put on my sweats. I clasped one hand over my mouth, checking my breath. I sniffed myself several times. I can still smell the chamomile bath bubble solution on my skin, but the smell was better than my usual sweaty odor, I supposed. For the first time in my life as a wolf, I was glad I took a shower before going on patrol.

I heard a snort behind me. Leah, peeking at the campsite from behind a tree. She was never really comfortable around Nessie, even if she was always cordial as the Quileute imprintee etiquette demanded. Maybe she was still hung up on the fact that Nessie's half-vampire. I ignored her.

I moved to the campsite slowly, knowing that Nessie sensed my presence. Her face suffused with color even if she kept her gaze away from the direction where my scent was coming from. She was surrounded by my brothers, her arms extended, touching their faces with her fingertips. They were giggling and blushing like schoolgirls.

"Viva Brazil!" Embry whispered, almost reverently, eyes closed, "Say, Quil, is that girl wearing dental floss?"

"That's a micro-string bikini, Embry," Nessie quipped in her lilting soprano voice. "and her name is Anita." I sighed. Even her voice sounded sexy.

Her face reddened more as she heard my approach, though she kept her eyes low, showing her vacation pictures to my brothers through her hands. I could see her clearly now. Her flawless face framed with red curls, her shoulders bare. She was wearing a simple strapless dress gathered around the waist. White. Of all colors in the world to choose from, she wore a sexy white dress to our reunion. I marvelled how much she has grown physically from a month ago. I stared shamelessly, noting the roundness of her shoulders to the curve of her breasts where they peeked from the bodice of her dress.

She's grown up. She's still the girl I loved since she came to this world. Just grown up. My soulmate. My lover.

She looked up and our eyes met. For a second, I couldn't move, as if her gaze impaled me where I stood. Her beautiful brown eyes widened, full of emotion now as her lips formed into a smile that wrenched my core. She's pulling me to her and I was floating on air, letting her take me.

"Jake..." she whispered, her eyes bright with unshed tears. She dropped her hands and stood up, facing me. She's a lot taller than I remembered, her eyes easily holding mine. She extended her hands towards me, a gesture of welcome or forgiveness, or both. I forgot that there were a couple of trees, three grown men, and a bonfire between us.

I ran to where she's standing, my heart bursting with happiness and love as I folded her into my embrace.

"Nessie... Nessie..." I mumbled into her hair, not sure whether I spoke her name inside my head or out loud. My eyes crinkled at the corners as I felt a huge smile coming on. "Welcome home, my Nessie."

She mumbled my name, burying her face on my shoulder, her arms locking around my waist. I could feel her shaking. "I missed you so much, Jake..." she said after a while, her voice breaking. We embraced silently for what seemed like an hour until I pulled away just long enough to look in her eyes with all the pent-up emotions I've been saving for this exact moment.

"I love you so much, Renesmee Cullen. I swear I will never let you out of my sight again," I proclaimed gruffly, realizing that my own tears have overflowed and have been dripping down my cheeks uncontrollably. I sniffled, horrified at my runny nose, but Nessie was smiling, wiping my tears with her hands.

"I love you, too, Jacob Black," she whispered, her eyes holding mine again. "May I kiss you?" she asked, shyly lowering her gaze to my lips.

"Knock yourself out," I replied smiling gently, leaning down as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her soft lips finding mine.


	5. Confessions

"_There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you,"_ - Jane, Mr. and Mrs. Smith

**Renesmee POV**

Jacob has been my companion for as long as I can remember. He was my playmate and my hunting partner, as well as my nanny when everyone in the family left Forks to hunt in faraway places. It never crossed my mind to want more from him than he could give, seeing that he's already given me everything. But lately, I've been wanting more subconsciously, and the more I wanted, the less confident I was that he would feel the same.

When I overheard him asking dad to take me away so he won't be able to hurt me, my world shattered. There's no way Jacob could ever hurt me, except in the obvious way. That he could not return my growing feelings, and that he could never see me in a romantic light. I cursed myself for wanting more from him than he could give, when there's a possibility that all he would ever be to me is my protector and my friend.

When we came to, the camp was deserted and Seth and the rest of the gang were nowhere in sight. This, I noticed in my peripheral vision, as I was still locked in the bliss of our kiss. We stood there with our foreheads pressed together, our lips constantly touching, getting used to this new feeling of intimate closeness that was familiar, yet different from what we shared in the past. Without saying a word, Jacob sat me on the fallen log facing the flickering flames of the bonfire, one hand around my torso as he let me lean on his hard chest. I felt strangely at peace, my doubts about his feelings for me temporarily gone.

I'm back in his arms, and he returned my kiss with equal fervor, like he himself shared the same thirst I felt for him during our time away from each other. And for now, that's all that mattered. Closing my eyes, I let his warmth enfold me as I relaxed, placing one hand on the arm that held me tight.

"I thought about you all the time." I murmured, acutely aware of his lips on my hair. I could feel him shift as he faced me, lifting my chin with his free hand.

"Are you sure?" Jacob's tone was teasing, yet there was an undercurrent of anxious doubt in his voice. "A little birdie told me you have a Brazilian boyfriend…"

My eyes flew open and I stared at him. I felt my face flush at the implications of what he said. That little birdie must be my mother. No wonder she'd been sneaking around watching me on the beach, and even inside my room. She must have been spying on me and reporting to Jake. I was annoyed, I didn't plan on mentioning my little vacation fling to Jake, because for me it's not really important.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend," I said defensively, blushing more when I saw the teasing glint in Jacob's eyes, along with something that looked like relief. "He reminded me of you." I finished, as if that explained everything. I held my palm on his cheek gently and showed him images of my friend Jason, along with my memories of the other people I met in Rio. I focused on the slant of Jason's cheekbone, his tall frame, his black hair, and the color of his skin. Traits that reminded me of Jacob.

"Ugh, what an ugly guy!" Jacob exclaimed. I looked at him, curious about his reaction. "He's just the type that will cave with one punch," he said, concentrating on the image. "No, I take that back. A flick of a finger would do it," He made revolted sounds as he looked at the memories I'm showing him. "Seriously, kid. You could do better than that. He's hideous." Jacob's face was twisted in disgust, which was funny as hell.

"Jake!" I admonished, laughing. "You're so mean!" I retracted my hands from his face, swatting his arm repeatedly as he poked one finger into his open mouth, as if gagging for real.

He looked at me for a second then laughed along, finally realizing how silly he must look. He was being petty, and I couldn't help but laugh harder. He grew quiet as he reached for the twigs by the bonfire and pitched them in, causing sparks to shoot up. He kept one arm around my waist all throughout, but I could tell he was hesitating about something. Finally, he spoke.

"Bel— another birdie – told me you kissed him? On the beach…" He looked at me sheepishly from the corner of his eye, his tone reproachful. I froze, glancing at him and catching his eyes. I felt guilty all of a sudden. I couldn't believe _knew_ about that! Now I'm really embarrassed. How could my mother tell Jacob all that? I fumed. I debated whether to defend myself or to deny it altogether. I did neither.

"God, this is so embarrassing," I exclaimed after a while, my hands flying to my flaming face. "I didn't want you to know that."

"Hush, Nessie. It's ok. You have new friends, and you can do things with them. It's natural for a great girl like you to attract many admirers," Jacob said quietly, pulling me closer as I kept my face hidden behind my hands. He cleared his throat several times as he smoothed my hair back, away from my face, his fingertips brushing against my forehead, which had gone abnormally warm. His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke again.

"Don't feel like you have to keep things like this from me. You used to talk to me about everything, remember?" Both of his arms were now around me but I still couldn't face him. "I'm your best friend. I would never judge you for anything you do or say. Never think that I'll be angry or frustrated with you. Never." His tone has gotten way too serious and I slowly dragged my hands away from my face to look at his expression. He was smiling at me, though his eyes were kind of sad. "I'm always here for you, my Nessie."

"I can tell you anything and you won't get mad?" I asked, placing one palm on his cheek deliberately. He knew what it meant. He nodded silently, answering my question and closing his eyes as he waited for the images to come. This was the time, the only chance I would ever get to confess my feelings for him. To let it all out before I lost my nerve.

Slowly, I began showing him my feelings using the skill that my vampire heritage has given me. I started with the first time I saw him as more than my friend, when he fell asleep while watching a chick flick with me and I stole a kiss while he slumbered. I described my feelings of jealousy, the way I sobbed on my pillow when I remembered the way he smiled at the girls flirting with him in the parking lot. I described my desire for him, to monopolize him, to make him blind to all other girls, to make him see only me in a crowd of people.

I lingered on the memory of our first kiss, the accidental one, and the more recent one, when he kissed me in a grownup way. Lastly, I showed him the memory of myself practicing in front of the mirror, introducing myself as Renesmee Black instead of Renesmee Cullen. Every memory was painfully drawn out, and I cringed inwardly as I released his cheek. I waited for him to say something.

"Wow," he said, and my eyes flew to his face. His eyes were still closed, and when he opened them, there was a strange triumph in his eyes that I've never seen before. He grinned widely, as if enjoying a private joke.

"Go ahead and laugh," I mumbled, closing my eyes tightly, not showing him how nervous I was. I didn't understand his reaction, and I immediately jumped to my own conclusions. I wanted to hide under the log in embarrassment, biting my lip against the feeling of shame. I could almost hear his patient yet patronizing tone, telling me that it's normal to feel this way, that it's just a phase in any teenager's life. I couldn't bear it if he were to write off my confession as a stupid puppy love, when I know in my heart that it's much, much more than that.

But Jacob didn't speak for a long time, long enough to make me panic. He took my hands and held them in his, rubbing my fingers one by one, a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed at our interlaced hands. When his eyes met mine, there was a shy look in them. Hope flared in my chest.

"I feel the same. For you." He murmured, his eyes very bright. "I've fought against it, hating myself for almost taking advantage of our friendship. Like I'm fattening up a calf for slaughter or something." He grimaced, clearly not comfortable with the image in his head. Then his expression changed, and there was that teasing tone again in his voice, "But I realize now how stupid I'd been, when we both want exactly the same thing."

He lifted our entwined hands to his lips and kissed each of my fingers in turn. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Renesmee Cullen. If you'll have me," he said, smiling with his eyes.

My jaw dropped. I stared at Jacob, disbelieving. "Seriously?" I squeaked.

He leaned down and touched my lips with his in response, almost shy as his trembling lips met mine. It was a gentle kiss that lasted a split second, but before he could move away I had thrown my arms around his neck and pulled his head close, kissing him again. A soft groan rumbled in his throat as he deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting mine with a fury that left me breathless. His arms wrapped around me, molding my upper body to his as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Hesitantly, we broke the kiss, but still holding each other close. His smiling face turned beet red as we heard a series of howls from the northern part of the forest. His pack, they must have been listening. I was too excited, too giddy with happiness, to pay attention to them.

**Jacob POV**

I tended to the fire, coaxing it to life, while Nessie rummaged inside the cooler for a couple of sodas. Why we need a fire is beyond me, as we're both immune to the cold. But I was glad for the light, which played on her features beautifully. My Nessie is glowing in the flickering fire light, her alabaster skin creamy against the fabric of her dress, her red hair blazing. She's wearing a small smile as she watched me work, and I pretended not to know that she was checking me out, looking at my half-naked body hungrily, just as she was pretending not to notice the way I stared covertly at her curves. That we're officially a couple now meant a lot of things, and my thoughts kept straying in _that_ direction.

But, first things first.

"So, did that fugly Brazilian jerk force a kiss on you? Or...?" I asked casually as I pitched a small log into the bonfire. Too casual. My mind was on the black leather backpack in my closet containing the money and fake passport Bella prepared for us during the Volturi incident. I could fly to South America now, maim the guy in three seconds, and be back in time for dinner with Nessie.

Nessie giggled, "You're jealous. So cute," she said, playing with her straw. "Oh nooo, I have a possessive boyfriend," she said in her sing-song voice. She had kicked off her white flip flops and I could feel her bare toes running down my back as she teased me. My hands trembled as the tickling sensation ran through my core. I sipped my cold soda to ward off the sudden heat wave.

"Well, if you must know," she continued demurely. "I was... practicing."

I whipped my head around to stare at her, indignant. Practicing? I snorted loudly. "You can practice all you want. With me. Why do you need another guy for that?" I grumbled, not liking the idea of her kissing another guy for sport.

She was silent for a while, then she huffed irritably, removing her feet from their perch on my back. I felt the night breeze on my back, suddenly wishing for the warmth of her feet again. She set her soda on the log with a thud, a familiar sound. But the look on her face was the thing that made me rush back to her side worriedly. She turned her head away from me, scowling at the fire.

"Hey..." I said, touching the spot between her eyes where her brows met. Not to brag but I knew how to deal with Nessie's tantrums, only now I didn't understand what caused it. Suddenly, this boyfriend-girlfriend thing was starting to feel real. I could feel a smile coming on, despite my confusion. Were we having our first fight?

"It's just unfair that you have a lot more experience in _that_ than me. I mean, I barely know what to do." She pouted, still pretty even with her face scrunched up. "I won't apologize." She lifted her chin stubbornly.

I studied her frowning face for any sign that she might be joking. She was not. I couldn't help it. I guffawed, slapping my knee as I laughed, despite my concern for her mood shift. She made me look like an experienced player, which I wasn't. Huh. I mean, besides her, the only girl I have ever kissed was...

My eyes widened, finally realizing what was causing her bad mood.

"What in the world did Seth tell you?" I gasped, my eyes meeting her accusing ones. She lifted one perfectly shaped brow and rolled her eyes to the right, confirming my suspicions. "Shit. I'm going to have to muzzle that kid." I murmured under my breath.

"You can't get mad at Seth, not when you asked my mom – your_ ex-girlfriend_ – to spy on me." Nessie retorted back, getting more worked up by the minute. "I mean, if I didn't ask him who your first kiss was, I would never have known!" Her chin went up another notch. She crossed her arms across her chest, her back rigid. I looked on helplessly as she tried to blink back angry tears.

"Did you already talk to Bella about this?" My voice sounded weak to my ears, and I knew I looked guilty as hell. There was no worming out of this one, not when Seth probably spewed out a lot of things about the time when I was deeply infatuated with Bella.

"Yes. I asked her if you were a good kisser, and she just stood there gaping at me for _five_ whole minutes. Then, dad laughed like freakin' Santa Claus from the other room, and she ran to him without answering my question," Nessie said, not looking at me. After a while, she seemed to deflate and her body slumped forward, arms wrapping around her knees. "It sucks, being jealous of mom like this, when I know she fought tooth and nail for me to live. But I can't help it. I'm a horrible daughter." She wailed, a lonely broken sound that tore at me.

Sighing, I gathered her in my arms, pulling her struggling form on my lap. A familiar scene.

"Ness, love, please listen..." I began, deciding that being honest was the best route, "I loved Bella, and I don't regret loving her. At that time, I thought she was the greatest love of my life—," I paused to hold her tighter as she struggled to break free, grunting angrily. I shifted so that her legs were across my lap, her face directly turned to mine. She still wouldn't look at me.

"But when I met you, I realized that even _that_ love was so pitifully small compared to what I feel for you, Renesmee," I said, using her real name unconsciously, "My love for you is a thousand times more than what I felt for Bella or for anyone else. I'm at your mercy, baby girl. I'm yours, for as long as you want me and even if you don't. Please believe me," I implored softly, pouring out my whole heart, begging her to understand. My throat was tight, as the intensity of what I just said got to me. I meant every word.

She cocked her head to one side and studied my face, her eyes thoughtful as she considered what I said. I gave my best impression of a puppy dog, wrinkling my forehead and exaggerating my pout. She smiled after a moment, that wide, crooked smile that always meant her mood was lifting. My heart soared.


	6. Bloody Spectacular First Night Part I

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and faves. You're great! In this next chap, I've been deliberating who could tell it best, Jake or Ness, but I finally settled on splitting the POVs for a more comprehensive account, just like the last chapter. Enjoy!

_"It seems right now that all I've ever done in my life is making my way here to you." _- The Bridges of Madison County

**Renesmee POV  
**

I stared into Jacob's eyes, letting the sincerity in them wash over my consciousness. Sure, I might not be the only daughter in the world with an inferiority complex towards her mother, but finding out that my mother was my Jacob's first kiss and first love cut through me painfully.

Uncle Jasper explained to me philosophically that what Jake had with mom was probably my own doing after all, the bond between them necessary to my existence, even if no one knew about it then. But it wasn't my lips he kissed, and it wasn't me he pined for when he ran away from home to get over his broken heart. It wasn't me he held in his arms and thought about every night.

I wanted desperately to be his first love, and it made me crazy mad to find out that it's impossible now.

Throughout the month that I've been away, I struggled with the knowledge that I wasn't Jacob's first, along with the one that kept nagging at me ever since my feelings for my overgrown nanny and best friend had changed. I have to stake a claim on him. Leave a mark that said he's mine and no one else's.

To imprint on him, like he did on me.

Keeping my face from showing my nerves was the easy part, stilling my rapidly beating heart was harder. The heat from the fire suddenly felt unbearable on my skin, but I'm not leaving Jacob's arms even if I got drenched to the bone with sweat.

"Nessie?" he asked, relief in his eyes now that I was finally smiling.

"I'm sort of sleepy, Jake. Let's go inside the tent." I said, enjoying my new boyfriend's cluelessness, gesturing innocently to the oversized tent I pitched with Aunt Rose earlier.

She chose this spot, which was supposedly where Carlisle and Ephraim solidified the first treaty. I was grateful for her moral support, and I would have wanted her to stay longer but she fled as soon as Embry and Quil found the camp.

I smiled sweetly, showing him my dimples.

"Alright," Jacob said indulgently, but a strange look had entered his eyes as he hoisted me up in his arms towards the tent behind the log. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face on his shoulder. He smelled like he just got out of the bath, and now there's a musky, masculine odor mingling with the sweet fragrance of the soap he used.

He ducked his head inside the tent and held the flap open long enough for him to gently maneuver us inside.

"Too dark," I mumbled, looking around. I could barely make out the white futon with a pile of pillows in one corner. "Is this ok?"

Jacob gasped in mock surprise as he set me down. "You still can't see in the dark, Nessie? I can see you as clearly as if a spotlight was on you."

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned down to the floor. I needed five seconds to find the battery-operated nightlight beside my pink backpack and another two seconds to shake off the nervous energy that has begun to gather inside my chest.

With every flutter of my heart, heat spread from my chest to the rest of my body. I knew without a doubt that bright red flags were waving on both my cheeks at the moment especially in the soft peach glow of the nightlight.

"C'mon, kid. I'll tuck you in," Jacob said invitingly, already on the futon and arranging the pillows around the spot where I would lay. I hurried to the bed and shoved aside my nerves. I would never find another moment as perfect as this one to do what I planned to do with Jake.

I sidled closer and gave a contented purr, pressing my head close to his chest to listen to the rhythm of his heart. It was fast and uneven.

I glanced up when Jake squeezed my shoulders. "You've gotten plump... here."

"Not too bony now, huh," I agreed, gloating a little. My smile dropped when I saw the smoldering in his eyes as he looked into mine. Without another word, he took me in his arms and kissed my lips with an urgency that shocked me. His tongue met mine confidently, slipping between my lips as he deepened the kiss. I ran my hand down his arm and pressed my other hand on his jaw line, just under his ear. Through my touch, I expressed all the desire I feel for him, and my need for him to want me.

He gave a soft growl and his lips stilled on mine, opening further and letting me slip my tongue in. I kissed him with all the passion I was feeling. It seemed to work. Soon, he was panting on my lips, eyes closed, moving his mouth towards my neck.

Maybe I underestimated his instincts and he knew from my actions earlier what I was planning on doing tonight. Maybe his need was as great as mine and he's as desperate as I was to take our relationship to another level.

His rough hands caressed my shoulders and down my back. I moaned in my throat. My hands went instinctively to his shoulders, pushing him down, pulling him in, wanting more of his kisses on other, more sensitive, areas of my upper body.

The fabric of my dress clung to my skin as I got drenched in sweat, a throbbing pain starting to spread from its epicentre under my belly. But Jake wouldn't move, he continued to nuzzle my neck with excruciating gentleness as I panted impatiently.

With a wild moan, I launched myself on him, wrapping my arms around his torso and my legs around his waist. My long wavy hair fell around my shoulder and over his face. I whipped it back impatiently without moving my arms, all attempts at poised sexiness gone. I wanted him bad. Now.

"Oh, Nessie... " Jake said softly, surprisingly calm, though his heartbeat was still uneven. One hand stroked a lock of curly hair over my brow. His other arm tightened around my waist, pulling me close so that I'm lying on top of him, my lips a mere inch away from his.

I froze, my brows knitting in confusion. The pointed corner of a pillow was poking my navel.

"Jake, what— " I began, lifting my body slightly to stare at the wide rectangular bundle of sturdy elastic foam between our bodies. Its lower end was wedged tightly in Jacob's thighs. I grabbed one corner and yanked. It wouldn't budge. I yanked again, muttering curses when Jake clamped his legs tighter around the lower end. Damned high-quality Tempur Pedic pillow, I yelled inside my head. I should have brought regular ones, filled with flimsy down feathers.

"You're going to rip it open," Jake was openly chuckling now, a mixture of amusement and the still-glowing embers of desire in his eyes. "Leave it alone." He tried to pull me close again, but this time I resisted.

I stared at his face indignantly, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"What do you think are we doing right now?" I whispered hoarsely, suddenly angry at him. Was he making fun of me? Did he think this was a joke? I took a deep shuddering breath, trying to slow the surge of blood rushing up my head from the lower parts of my body where they were pleasantly circulating just a minute ago.

For a moment, I wondered whether someone could actually go insane from frustrated lust. Did he not know how close I was to losing my mind?

"We're making out like any normal couple," Jacob said matter-of-factly, no trace of amusement in his voice. He touched my flaming face, like he's comforting me. "We can make out all night, just like this. There's no need to rush things, Ness." he chided softly, his eyes serious.

I knew this tone, his superior 'older-brother' voice that he used when I was being ridiculously stubborn. Swallowing my disappointment, I dragged myself three feet away from him, sitting back on my haunches, folding my arms over my chest. I concentrated on the glistening of his lower lip still swollen from my kiss, trying to control the welling tears in my eyes. I knew crying wouldn't get me anywhere when Jacob was like this.

"What ever happened to the rule about giving your imprint whatever she wants?" I mumbled, shying away from his outstretched hand.

In the span of three minutes, I went from being the sultry vixen I envisioned in my head to a petulant child who needed to be reprimanded for trying to get her way. The worst part is that Jacob still looked as sexy as ever even with a stupid mammoth pillow stuck between his legs. I'm still turned on, although my pulse is steady now.

I winced. The lower part of my tummy ached in an unfamiliar, agonizing way. Whether from extreme stress or disappointment, I had no idea.

His hand reached out to me again, palm upturned, like he's apologizing. "Let's rest now. We'll continue in the morning," he said, grinning wide when he saw me pout again.

But I had other ideas. I hung my head, watching him from beneath my lashes. Sighing as if dejected, I moved my hands to my lap. His eyes strayed to my front, noticing the drenched sundress and the dark pinpoints of flesh jutting out from the now-translucent fabric. He couldn't drag his gaze away. Slowly, I grabbed a handful of hem in both hands and moved them upwards one inch at a time. He didn't notice.

I hesitated, biting down on my bottom lip, but only for a split second. In one movement, I dragged my white sundress over my head and ripped it right down the middle until there were two pieces. Jacob's eyes were popping out of their sockets, but I managed several more rips before I threw the ruined pieces over my head to the far side of the tent. If he wanted me to sleep- as in just sleep- I'd do it in the nude.

"Alright," I muttered through gritted teeth, "Scoot over."

Jacob looked like he had just been electrocuted, only his eyes moved. His extended arm dropped lifelessly on the mattress as his eyes hungrily devoured every inch of exposed flesh, including the spot barely concealed by the tiny inverted white triangle on my upper thighs.

His swollen bottom lip trembled slightly. "Beautiful," he whispered.

His gaze lingered on my belly button then slowly up to my breasts. I couldn't help but smile. It felt heady to have this kind of profound effect on Jacob, like he's mesmerized.

I kept my face blank and inched closer until the tips of his fingers on the mattress touched my leg. He didn't draw back, instead he rubbed my knee with his fingertips. The now-familiar ache flared in the pit of my stomach, spurring me on. I Jake propped himself up on his elbows, glancing up to meet my smoldering eyes with wonder and unmistakable lust in his.

"Nessie," he pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you."

If I had any doubts regarding Jake's desire for me, all of them were gone now. His warm hands snaked up to my hips, just above the taut string holding my bikini thong in place. With renewed confidence, I thrust myself at him, twisting my fingers in his hair and shoving his face hard on the valley between my breasts before he could react. I shuddered as he panted, his breath hot on my sensitive skin.

Waves of pleasure came crashing through me when his hands closed over my breasts and his mouth descended on one nipple. I dug my nails on the hard muscles of his shoulders and neck, clawing mindlessly.

Through my hands, I implored him to kiss the other nipple, showing him the image inside my head. He growled, making deliciously wet sounds as he granted my request.

"That feels so good..." I moaned out loud, throwing my head back until my hair was touching the small of my back, feeling nothing but the frenzied lapping of his tongue on my nipples. Hazily, I became conscious of the sudden gushing warmth between my legs and a strong musky smell that emanated from the same place. My scent was different from Jacob's scent, but it was similar in a way. Pheromones?

I moaned again, louder this time, as the warmth spilled over, flooding my thighs.

Jake eased me down on the mattress, and I let him. Every limb shuddered as if hinged on Jell-O. I touched his face, begging for him to continue kissing my front, but his lips moved down the slope of my hips to my thighs.

I lifted my head weakly to look at his face. His eyes were half-closed, glazed with desire. His nostrils flaring as he moved closer to the source of my scent. He breathed me in, one shuddering breath after another.

"Jake," I protested weakly, squirming with embarrassment. His eyes were hooded as his fingers toyed with the bikini string.

"Dental floss..." he muttered, a small grin appearing on his face as he remembered Embry's comment.

I closed my eyes as my face continued to heat up. I've never felt this self-conscious around Jake, but his warm breath fanning over my most private part made it difficult for me to think of anything else but his nearness.

_Snap!_

The flimsy material of my bikini bottom coiled around one side of my thigh as the string Jake was playing with snapped. He mumbled what sounded like an apology but his bulging eyes were trained on the thin vertical strip of red-brown hair in front of him. His hands on my hips began trembling uncontrollably.

Jake looked up to me, his eyes bright with wonder. I stared back bravely, daring him to tease me about the waxed status of my pubic region. I could feel my face burning, but the expression on his face made all the excruciating pain from Aunt Alice's Brazilian wax treatments worth it.

"May I?" he asked out of the blue, looking down again.

"Uh... sure?" I replied, not entirely sure what he was asking permission for.

Suddenly, I felt his hot breath on my thighs, his plump lips nuzzling the sensitive mound, peppering my bikini line with chaste kisses, breathing deeply as he went. His movements would have tickled me silly if not for the erotic sensations his kisses were causing.

I reached down, touching my fingertips to his forehead. Who knew my vampiric skill would be so useful for when I wanted to express something so embarrassing?

_Taste me._

His eyes fluttered open and my eyes held his gaze firmly. My face must be totally red now but there's no turning back. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

For a split second I felt Jacob hesitate, and I thought he would refuse. But I relaxed when I felt his hot breath on my skin again.

Shyly at first, Jake soon warmed up to the task, a satisfied growl rumbling in his throat as he lapped up my wetness. Nothing prepared me for the sensation of his tongue touching my sensitive folds. I could feel my torso lifting from the mattress as Jacob French kissed my folds like he couldn't get enough of me. I grabbed his hair hard enough to hurt, wanting more of his open mouth on my wet skin.

Pretty rainbow colors burst behind my tightly closed lids as he continued kissing me there. Everything else seemed to fade as I let myself get swept away by overwhelming emotions I've never felt before. My whole being centered on the twisted coil of sensations that unraveled slowly with every flick of his tongue and every press of his lips.

From somewhere far away, I could hear someone screaming with abandon. As I drifted off into the land of bliss inside my head, I realized it was my voice calling out Jacob's name...


	7. Bloody Spectacular First Night Part II

**Jacob POV**

I watched Nessie come down from her high, licking my lips and grinning like the cat beside the empty canary cage despite the throbbing pain in my groin. She tasted good, like wine, and I could get drunk on her all night. The blue balls that my more promiscuous brothers complained about inside the pack mind turned out to be a bearable thing, especially if you had a satisfied lady beside you. Did I just say lady? I stiffened, glancing at Nessie still purring beside me, and reason came back full force in my sex-hazed brain.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she sat up in alarm, grabbing my arm. She gave a small, unladylike curse when she saw my face. "You're not doing this," Nessie said in her exasperated tone and I slowly gazed at her. She clamped one hand on my mouth, anticipating what I was going to say. "You're not saying you're sorry."

"Mmm-nofft foww," I replied, and she had to remove her hand hesitantly. She pouted, silently staring. "I'm not sorry," I repeated, my arms going around her. However I enjoyed her passion, especially now with her eyes snapping, I had to tell her how I felt. "I just feel like things are going too fast, like this" I gestured at her naked state, and tried not to think of how creamy her breasts looked. I smiled sheepishly, "Shouldn't we go through the movies and curfew stage first?"

"Oh," she's relieved, I could tell she anticipated something else. She snuggled closer, burrowing deeper in my arms. "Then we'll take it slow from now on."

I took another look at her face before letting myself relax. She seemed sincere enough, and I was glad, despite the disappointment that was completely isolated in one area of my core. I could always take care of this myself much later. Being with her like this, swathed in the perfection of our now-exposed feelings for each other, made me feel complete. She was my ward, my baby and my soul mate. Now, she's transformed yet again into my woman. The thought pleased me to no end, and I can finally see our future together.

She gasped the exact moment I gave a shocked grunt. All my blissful thoughts made me complacent and soon I realized that her hand has slipped beneath the pillow I kept between us, and inside my shorts. Panic and shock mingled with pleasure inside my brain as she tightened her grip.

"Nessie, no!" I exclaimed, squirming, embarrassed at how faint my voice sounded. I tried to move her hand but every movement just made her grip tighter. I went completely still, my eyes closed as I counted to ten silently. She's not listening to my weak begging for her to let go.

"No fair! You've seen all of me but you won't let me see yours!"

"It's dangerous—" I hissed as she pulled upwards tightening her iron grip, all my control slipping away with every passing second. She was circling her pinkie near the base of the shaft and it's driving me nuts. There's no strength left in my arms as I grasped her shoulder and tried to pull her to me.

"Fine. You can look." I said, speaking in a pitch higher than my usual one, even to my ears. "Five seconds, ok?" What the hell was I doing?

She nodded her head vigorously, stifling a giggle. Her grip slackened, and my manhood throbbed in protest at the lost contact. A moment later, I felt her tug down the front of my sweat shorts, the humid air around the tent cool as it touch my exposed skin. I rubbed my fists over my tightly shut eyes, too embarrassed to look.

Her breathing hitched, and I opened one eye to look at her reaction. She was kneeling beside me, eyes wide, looking stunned as her eyes trained on my swollen flesh. It took all of my willpower to let her keep staring, when every fiber of my being wanted to hide under a rock. My whole face felt hotter than it has ever been as I squirmed. I was lying on my back, flashing my thing in the face of Renesmee Cullen, my beautiful, innocent imprint. And feeling turned on about it.

"Oh, Jake, he's beautiful," she breathed, reaching out a hand almost reverently. Her palm hovered, shaking slightly, as if she wasn't sure she was allowed to touch.

Wait, did she say _he_? Laughter bubbled up my throat and my shoulders shook as I suppressed it. She's treating my manhood as a separate entity, which was so Nessie. I've seen her with the same expression that time we encountered a salamander lizard in the forest during a hunt. The wonder in her eyes as she stared at the creature in my hands was so much like her expression now, and it was funny.

What I meant was, it would have been funny if my manhood wasn't quivering in anticipation of her touch, as if it indeed had a mind of its own.

"That's enough, kid. Show's over." I choked out, protesting as she continued to stare, amusement and embarrassment mingling in my voice. She was treating my thing like her new undomesticated pet. She met my eyes, reading my intentions and diving down quickly to straddle my knees, preventing me from turning away. I moaned as the softness and warmth of her thighs pressed on my legs.

"Oh, you poor baby," she crooned, her fingers cradling my traitor flesh, gently at first and then more insistent. To my horror, I throbbed and grew thicker at her touch. I was hyperventilating. My mind was reeling with the foreign sensations assaulting my brain. Tickling me. Shoving me closer to release. After a few seconds of this, a droplet formed at the tip as Nessie kept fondling my manhood with both hands, making me whimper in agony.

I gasped as she tugged and caressed my stiffness, eyes bulging as she leaned her torso closer to rub the wet tip on the valley between her breasts. Nessie was looking at my face, without any hint of embarrassment, the pupils of her eyes dilated until they were almost black. But what made me shake was the expression in them, an overwhelming expression of lust that sent a jolt traveling down my spine.

"Hmm…" She said, dropping her eyes to consider the sight of my reddish brown flesh pressing on her alabaster skin, "does this feel good?"

She rubbed her breasts together, trapping my manhood between them as the world exploded in lights inside my head. I was vaguely aware of moaning her name, thrusting my hips up to her softness while my violent release found me helpless and gasping against her. My toes curled up until my feet were numb with strain. Around the edges of my consciousness, I could feel chagrin gritting its teeth, ready to pounce the moment I snapped out of my orgasmic daze. I pushed it away, not willing to give up on this sudden feeling of closeness with my Nessie, who's currently fondling me with all the loving attention in the world.

I protested weakly as Nessie pushed her breasts together tighter, holding up my tingling flesh, just barely softening from the force of my climax. The last drops of my release jetting out of me, I watched her lick her lips at the drops that reached her mouth. She looked fierce with desire and she didn't wait for my reaction before she grabbed my hand and pressed her moist center on it.

"Jake, I want it, too," she whispered in my ear. She was leaning over my face, the scent of my release all over her. I kissed her lips gently nibbling, not trusting myself to reply. Instead, I slowly extended one finger to touch her wetness. She groaned in my mouth, whispering incoherent pleas. I pushed deeper into the warmth of her folds, noting her ragged breathing. I instinctively know she's near her own release. Flipping her so that I'm on top, I watched her half-lidded eyes roll in her head as I pushed in another finger. She attacked my lips, and our tongues met in an erotic dance.

"I'm ready," she whispered in my mouth, "please…" She shifted under me until my growing erection was rubbing the spot where my fingers are buried. Her mouth was half-open, her breathing labored and her body hot as she grabbed my shoulders.

It's like watching a movie in slow motion, my conscious mind was the bystander gripping the armrest in the dark movie theater, as my instinct to give my intended mate whatever she wants took over. _We can't do this yet, it's too soon,_ reason shrieked inside my head. But the wolf in me sneered at it, choosing instead to give in to the impulse to make my imprint happy.

I moved my hips, positioning so that the tip of my member was touching hers.

My wolf exulted, growling triumphantly as my hardness replaced my fingers amidst the wet folds. The exultation was mirrored by Nessie, she smiled at me tenderly, stroking my face with her hands. Through her gift, she told me how perfect we are together, and how she wouldn't trade this feeling of intimacy for anything in the world. She loves me, she said, more than life itself. She lifted her lips, meeting mine as I pushed in deeper. She gasped, still holding my eyes, still touching my face and keeping me mesmerized as I slowly filled her with my length. Her unspoken thoughts spread warmth all over my limbs, making them tremble.

"Jake, go for it…" she finally spoke, with her lips this time. She was smiling, noticing that I was holding back. Her eyes were strangely bright, though closing frequently, as if she's having trouble keeping them open. I adjusted my position so that my elbow was supporting my weight while my hands were free to fondle her hair and face. She smiled, showing her teeth, and asked through her hand what's taking me so long.

That was all the encouragement I needed. As I pushed hesitantly, Nessie lifted her hips to meet mine. I found myself buried deeper in her soft folds, and I threw my head back in response to the pleasure, grunting loudly. I couldn't help myself, I ground my hips wildly against hers. She was gasping as well, murmuring my name, and kissing my exposed neck.

Suddenly, her body convulsed as I felt a strange resistance inside her. I glanced down. The thick base of my member was almost touching her mound, and seeing the place where my body met hers set me ablaze some more. But Nessie was wincing, with pain or pleasure, I had no idea. I immediately stopped moving, studying her face. There was moisture gathering in the corner of her eyes, and she's biting her lower lips as if she's trying to hold back a scream.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. Then, with dawning horror, I realized that she must be in pain. She's a virgin, after all. Or, should I say, _was_ a virgin until this moment. Shit. I started pulling out, going as gently as possible. But her legs wrapped around my waist, preventing me from moving. Horrified, I watched as she winced from pain yet again when the sudden movement buried me deep into her. The entire upper half of her face went beet red with exertion, and cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Nessie!" I yelled, my panic effectively dousing my body with cold water. I didn't care how absolutely mindboggling it felt to have my member deep inside the woman I love. If this was hurting her, we'd have to stop.

"Don't you dare stop now, Jacob Black," she warned, her lips pulled back over her teeth. Her eyes held mine, and I knew she meant every word. "I will never forgive you if you destroy this for me!"

I nodded, easing my body gently over her, concentrating on going slow. With every movement I made, she moaned softly. Just as I was moaning along with her, the lust I've been keeping in check overflowed and I pressed on her, fully letting her soft warmth consume me. I pulled back once and thrust into her again, the pleasure of our union creating goosebumps on my arms.

She was whimpering, and this time there was no question that it was from pleasure. She was convulsing around me, making me groan. I let her ride out her orgasm, as I struggled to hold mine until she finished. When her face turned a gentle shade of pink instead of dark red, I carefully eased in and out while kissing her lips. She was slick with wetness, making the going easier despite the tight grip she had on me. I collapsed on her with a low moan, every cell in my body alight with awareness. As my consciousness drifted away, I realized that I never knew such happiness in my life.

A long while later, Nessie fiddled with my hair while I came to. She smiled up to me from her place just to the side of my chest.

"Hello," she greeted me shyly.

"Hello yourself," I murmured, smiling into her eyes.

We cuddled in silence, until my heightened senses detected something different about the air around the tent. I sniffed. There was a smell from somewhere that seemed so out of place. I realized what it was the same instant Nessie clamped her legs together and sat up holding her knees. It was blood, fresh blood. And the source was…

"No, don't look," she begged, but my rage, mostly directed at myself, would not let me stop.

I grabbed her shoulder with one arm and hooked an arm under her knees. I lifted her until I could see the surface of the mattress. It was drenched in fresh blood, not like that on her sheets the time she had her menstruation. This was fresh, and only a horrible gaping wound could have produced so much blood. I took a deep breath and buried my face in Nessie's hair. _You did that_, my conscience nagged at me. In my drive to pleasure, I wounded her, made her bleed. Hurt her. I sobbed my apologies, rocking her back and forth.

"Jake, hey, c'mon. This is natural," Nessie said, holding my face. Slowly, she showed me a page on one of Carlisle's medical books, zooming in on an excerpt about human females bleeding and presenting lacerations on their first intercourse. "I'm more human than anyone thought," she snickered, trying to wipe the guilt from my face. "I've cleaned the outside, and later I'm going soak in warm water. Don't worry about this anymore, Jakey."

I glanced to the side of the futon, noticing the antiseptic and the cotton balls for the first time. My eyes narrowed.

"Let's ask Carlisle," I said, not convinced.

"You'll ask grandpa about _this_?" Nessie asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"Ok, bad idea." I sighed, realizing what exactly I was suggesting. She hugged my shoulder, smiling as I piled all the pillows over the red spot, hiding it from view. She still hadn't put on any clothing, and I wondered whether the dress she ripped up in her frustration was the only piece of clothing she brought along.

"Wait here, I'll get you something to wear from Rachel's closet."

"Oh, I got clothes," she deftly unearthed a flattened plastic bundle from under the mattress. It contained a piece of underwear, a neatly folded yellow flannel overall and a matching belt. I chuckled.

"Really, Ness. All this seems so… pre-meditated."

"And what if it is?" she mumbled, blushing slightly. I blinked. Did she plan all this? I stared her down until she stopped fiddling with the plastic bag and looked at me. "Fine, I'll tell you. I got Aunt Rose to help me. I went back with every intention of losing my virginity with you."

"Why?" I asked, uneasy with the thought that Blondie was somehow responsible for my wildly pleasurable night of passion. "Why now? We could have waited. We're not rushing, you silly girl. We have forever."

"This is the only time my parents are away in another continent," she intoned slowly. "Can you ever hope to sneak into my bedroom with my dad somewhere in the vicinity?"

I sniggered at the thought of playing hide and seek with an irate Edward in the Cullen mansion, and Nessie laughed along. I helped her dress, fixing the straps of her sandals as she sat on a pillow, looking at me thoughtfully. The bonfire we built several hours ago is long gone, and from the sounds in the forest, we could tell it's morning.

"Thanks for tonight, Jake", she whispered.

I blushed. All the memories of what happened flooding back. I smiled as she leaned to kiss my cheek, and I turned so that she kissed my mouth instead. As I played with her pedicured toes, I noticed that each toe was painted black with a red paw mark in the center. _This girl is so in love with me_, I thought, humbled and amazed by the experience we shared. And just like I did several hundred times in the past, I sent a silent thank you to all the spirits and her parents for bringing her to me.


End file.
